One year on
by bonesmad
Summary: They'd acccepted that thing could change. But neither had accepted just how much could.


He studied the roses that grew on the only bush around their bench that he couldn't remember being there a year before. It was gorgeous and it grew right up behind the bench. He turned and sighed. He had an hour to kill somehow. He was so eager to see her again after all this time.

She looked at herself in the mirror once more. Taking a deep breath she locked up the apartment she'd just got back to and headed out the door thinking to herself _Less then an hour_

He strolled back to the bench that walk had killed ten minutes. He nervously fixed his hair again. He just wanted to see her so badly. It had been six months since he'd heard her voice. Three hundred and sixty four days twenty three hours and forty minutes since he'd seen her face.

She pressed the hands free answer button in her car.

"Hey Sweetie!" Angela's voice rang out.

"Hi Angela."

"You on the way?"

"Yes I should be there in twenty minutes."

"You sure you really want to go?"  
"Of course! I promised him."

"But…" Angela started but Brennan interrupted.

"I know so much has changed but we knew it would. I have to go back! It's been a year exactly. And I promised."

"Ok Bren mind yourself" 

He looked at the back of the coffee cart guy's head. It was still the same guy. He smiled remembering the evening they'd had coffee here and she'd very nearly burnt herself. He could almost remember the feel of her lips on the side of his hand. Almost. It was there in his head but just out of reach. He shook his head frustrated that he couldn't pull it out.

She pulled into a car space and leant her head against the wheel and sighed. She had to drag herself out of the car and walk the path. So much had changed. Much more then she'd ever expected or imagined could in a year. But she'd promised him she'd meet him no matter what.

He was looking at his feet when the hour ran out. A year before exactly he had left her at the airport. He stood up to wait for her. Still sure he would come. And yet terrified she wouldn't.

She looked at her watch and saw that she was just on time. So she turned that last corner and smiled as she saw the back of the coffee guys head. The same coffee guy. Then he moved sideways and saw the bench. Their bench.

He sensed her before he saw her. He turned and found her standing only fifteen yards away. Her eyes were on the coffee guy. He smiled. Her hair was shorter. Her skin darker, with freckles. And she seemed more at peace. Like a huge weight had been lifted off her. But her eyes showed a different weight. A darker one.

She froze. Shut her eyes. The opened them again and walked over to their bench.

He closed his eyes in time with hers and smell the air around her. He could almost smell her. Just like her could almost remember. It was there in his head. He watched her sit down and she looked up. Looked right through him. He could have cried. If he were able.

She gazed out over the pool, and tried to hold back the tears. She was here. She'd come. Like promised. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat back. _If only he was here. _She thought.

He sat beside her and looked at her face. The face he'd loved and left.

"Bones… Please Bones hear me." He whispered. But she stayed looking out over the pool. Not able to hear a word.

"Dr Brennan?" she looked up to see their coffee guy.

"Yes."

"Dr Brennan I know it! Welcome back. I haven't seen you in months."

"It's been over a year actually. It's good to see you too."

"Are you waiting for you're partner? I haven't seen him in quite a while either. He went to Afghanistan right?"

She paused and bit her lip.

"Actually he wont be joining me he dies…. In… he died about a month again. His base was attacked and he perished in a bomb blast."

"Oh my I'm so sorry I had no idea! I know how hard it can be to lose a loved one."

She was about to correct him but she stopped.

"Yes it really is." She nodded as a tear fell down her face.

"He's at peace though. He died for his country." She nodded again. "I'll leave you be. He walked away.

Booth watched the man walk away. He smiled at Brennan. He now knew she loved him. He'd always known but he'd had no proof. Now he could rest. He lay a hand down right beside her wishing he could touch her.

she looked back out over the pool. She put a hand down on the bench where he should be sitting. And for a split second her hand went cold. She felt something run through her. She looked down at her hand expecting to see something. But there was nothing there.

Her hand went through his onto the bench. He looked down at it.

"I love you Bones. I'm sorry."

She looked out again and sighed.

"I love you Booth. But everything's changed. We should have known everything would change."


End file.
